Age of Destiny
by Kosmic
Summary: A new destiny has been chosen for our heroes to face. What challenges await them and what kind of allies will they meet. Rating may change, please read and review.
1. Introductions

**Kosmic**

I am back my friends of Xiaolin Showdown and with a new story. I am sorry it took so long to come back. My brain has gone through many stories, and blocks have come up for each one. This story will be updated at least once a month.

**Introductions**

It is night and our heroes slept peacefully. They haven't really had peace sense Raimundo became their leader. Master Fung has been giving them harder tasks to all four of them but even more so to Raimundo sense he is now the leader of the four. Master Fung though was less of their worries sense their enemies have also grown stronger.

Jack Spicer has finally upgraded his jackbots. His jackbots now have arms and legs as well fight almost like our heroes do. The guns the jackbots had have been replaced by energy blasters in their chest and arms. They can still fly with jet boots that are also used to boost their speed on the ground. Jack does some times make other bots but not as often. Jack no longer lives with his parents and has his own hide away. No one really knows where it is sense Jack has learned how to cloak his ship and his bots.

Chase Young appears now more often and he brings his captured warriors along in there human form. Chase now no longer holds back when it is time for him to really fight. Some new wu that have appeared have been really powerful where he could not let our heroes have.

As for Wuya she had gained some of her powers back, thanks to Chase and of course a shen gong wu. Chase used this wu on Wuya so she could use some more of powers, but as long as Chase had this wu on his person Wuya could not use her powers against him in anyway towards Chase. If she did she would lose her power forever, do to the effect of the wu. It was one of Dash's back up wu against Wuya incase he could not defeat her.

For Hannibal Roy Bean he has actually been quite as a mouse and no one has seen him sense Raimundo became leader. Everyone good and evil is worried of what he could be plotting or if he is plotting at all.

Other then who we all know, there are others. Some are good and some are evil. The evil that is unknown that lurks in shadows or may even be sealed. The good that travels around our world or may even be a guardian of a temple.

On this night at the xiaolin temple Dojo slivers off to bed to only be stopped by a white glow. He slivers over to the glow to the scroll room to find a scroll glowing. As he picked up the scroll he went wide eyed. It was one of the scrolls Dashi had put a seal on. Dojo remembered Dashi words "Dojo if anyone of these sealed scrolls glow something big outside my own powers could not stop alone. Gather friends to help the new xiaolin dragons, they wont be able to face what ever it is alone."

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Please review, and please no flaming. Tell me what you think. What ever a review says may actually want me to post the next chapter up quickly.


	2. Finding the Good

**Kosmic**

Hello my friends from fanfiction, nothing much for me to say but I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Finding the Good**

With morning comes a new day as well a new adventure for our heroes. Omi was the first to be up as usual, he had changed sense Raimundo became leader. He has caught on quickly with his friends styles of life with slang ever so often fails at it. He is determined more then ever to train to master his skills to reach dragon belt level. He was out by the training waiting for his friends to waken, they eat breakfast together.

Clay was next to have risen to greet the sun. Not much in Clay has changed he is your cowboy friend from Texas with a big apatite. Clay knows well he eats when everyone is awake so he grabs an apple and some milk for a snack. He then trains with Omi to help his little friend. Clay is always happy to help any and all of his friends.

Kimiko and Raimundo both usually wake up at the same time or one first followed closely by the other. Normally Rai would sleep longer but due to leadership and Master Fung he is forced to wake up earlier.

Kimiko has changed a bit but not a lot. She has a better hold on her temper and only in battle for a wu she no longer talks in her phone. She lost her last phone in a battle with Jack and that did not end well for Jack. She is aware of Raimundo's feelings towards her. Rai told her and she is uncertain how to take it, she is not sure if she really likes him that way or not.

Raimundo has changed and is trying to fight some of these changes. He pranks a whole lot less but wants to do more. Ever so often when he does pranks he is forced to do sit ups, jumping jacks, or run around the temple a couple times. Master Fung thinks Rai needs to grow out of playing pranks on his friends. Leadership has not really gotten to Raimundo head he lets the others do what they want, when battle gets serious though Rai does take charge and can give orders.

"About time you two got up, I am hungry for some grub." Clay said smiling as he takes a kick from Omi. "Good morning Kimiko and Raimundo I hope both of you slept well." Omi said cheerfully getting a smile from Kimiko as Raimundo sees Dojo slithering up with a scroll. "We haven't had breakfast yet and a shen gong wu revealed itself."

"No, no" Dojo started then his body began shaking rapidly. "I mean yes!" Kimiko took the scroll from Dojo now realizing it was not the shen gong wu scroll. "That is for later right now." Master Fung came out with the scroll.

"It is Guardian Angel Wings, the user of this wu gets angel wings that can fly but as well shield you from any attack." Once Master Fung finished Dojo face went in one direction and the end of his tail went another. "Two shen gong wu!" He shouted as Master Fung folds the scroll back and reopens it. "Capture Cards, there are seven cards that can capture anyone or anything in them. I am certain Chase will go after this wu." With everything said Clay ran in to the kitchen and came back quickly with food in his arms. "I need something in my belly if I have to go after any wu this morning." The other laughed a little.

Omi looks at Raimundo "So how should we do this Raimundo you are our leader. Raimundo thought real quick "I want Omi and Clay to go after the Capture Cards. You two are more awake then me and Kimiko right now as well you have better experience fighting Chase, Omi. Use the Silver Manta Ray, Dojo could you please make up a quick map for them. Kimiko and I will go after Guardian Angel Wings." The others agreed Master Fung is pleased how quickly Raimundo acted then thought for a second to light up on him today.

Omi and Clay arrived at an Egypt temple then quickly entered. They were stopped by Chase Young's warriors. "Orb of Tornami, Ice!" Omi yelled freezing half of them in place. "Omi go on ahead and grab the wu, I can take these guys. Two-ton Tunic, Earth!" The two-ton tunic covered Clay inter body with earth and rock almost turning him into a golem. Omi did as instructed and went ahead.

When Omi got to the next room Chase and Wuya were both thrown to a wall? Omi quickly looked who the opponent was.

An older teenager wearing a golden faded white trench coat with matching pants and boots stood there. He wore no shirt and had a sword sheathed. His hair looked like a mix of silver and white and from where Omi was it looked like he had golden dragon like eyes.

"Another one has come to steal the treasure of this temple. Sorry little one you will not get passed me." The older teenage boy said. "No I came not to steal. I have only come to receive a shen gong wu known as Capture Cards." Omi said hoping not to fight someone who has to scratch on him who thrown both Chase and Wuya to the wall. "That is one of the treasures you seek here, and you can not have it!" The older teen yelled only to be attacked from Wuya from behind.

Wuya threw a purple energy ball at him but before it hit the older teen unsheathed his sword then quickly slashes at the energy ball dispelling it. "Who are you!?" Wuya screamed at him. "His name is Nova trained as a guardian, a powerful one at that." Chase said as everyone stared at him. "So you know of me?" Nova said narrowing his eyes right at Chase. "I know little of you, that sword of yours though was once wielded by a man known as..." "Legend" Nova interrupted gripping his sword titter.

"Wuya, we are leaving now!" Chase yelled with Wuya outside the room. "I don't understand why do they run…?" As Omi finished there was a sword around his neck. "Anyone who knows of my master must die." Nova explained "I know nothing of this master of yours, please I beg please don't kill me." Omi had no idea what else to say or do. This was the first time he has been so close to dying. "Then leave and don't come back here ever little one."

"Dojo and Master Fung will both be disappointed in me." Omi said in defeated. "Dojo…. You know that dragon little monk?" Nova asks Omi who was getting tired of being called little from him. "Yes, do you know Dojo? Also will you please stop calling me little!?" Nova laughed "Ok, I get it what is your name?" "It is Omi" At this time Clay runs in seeing a sword around Omi neck.

Nova forgot he had his sword still around Omi neck. He puts his sword away then walks over to a sealed door. "I was told by the ones who hired me to give one artifact here to those who know Dojo." Omi and Clay smiled until they heard "As long as they past a challenge of my choice."

"It never comes easy does it Omi." Clay tells Omi who nods. "What challenge do you have in mind?" Omi asks as Nova just smiles.

Raimundo and Kimiko arrived in a forest in lower Brazil. "Why would you place the Guardian Angel Wings here Dojo?" Kimiko asks as Dojo shakes his head. "I know I did not place it here, it was activated here though. Someone must already have it."

"Jackbots Attack!" Rai and Kimiko turn for battle but they were not being attack. A small girl ran by with the jackbots in chase. This was one of those moments Kimiko will let go of her control of her temper. Jack attacking a little girl is really low.

"Cats Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow Fire!" A giant phoenix appeared burning the forest along with some jackbots. Jack had prepared some of the jackbots to be fire proof. "Kimiko we are in a forest here!" Raimundo snapped at her as she kind of laughs at herself.

"Crest of the Condor!" Raimundo yell forcing icy winds over the fire. "This may take sometime Kimiko I am guessing that kid has the wu. Help her and protect and don't burn anymore of the forest." Raimundo gave the order and she follows up feeling the guilt of what she did.

The jackbots that survived Kimiko attack did not stop they kept on the chase. Kimiko caught up to them only seeing them looking around. The little girl had lost them and with that Kimiko gave out a good sigh.

"I know that fire was from you." Jack Spicer flew down with his ship. "Shut up Spicer or you will get burned." Kimiko did not want to be reminded of what she did. "Half of you bots attack Kimiko and the rest of you find that girl with the shen gong wu, now!" Jack gave his order.

Just before the jackbots can turn to follow the order an older girl teen jumps down from a tree and punches a jackbot to the ground destroying it. "That is impossible! How did you destroy my bot in one punch?" Jack said in surprise

The older teen girl is turn around it was obvious what she was wearing was a blue jumpsuit. From her feet to her knees and from her hand to her elbows were wrapped up in it seem bandages. Her long hair was a mix of brown and yellow and she had blond eyes.

"For one what you see is what you see kid. There is more to me then this." The girl said. "Whatever, Jackbots attack both of these freaks, I will get that stupid little girl." Jack gave the command and flew up to search for her.

"Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo shouted sending the jackbots in flying through the air. "I hope I didn't miss anything." Rai said then looking up at Jack. Jack knew when he was defeated, he had no more jackbots and there was no way he would fight those three by himself. Jack cloaked his ship and flew off quietly.

"Hi there handsome" The older teen girl said to Rai walking up to him. Rai blushed and took a step back. No girl has hit on him during his life and it is surprising. Kimiko did not care much and rolled her eyes but there was apart of her that did not like it. "Hi, I am Raimundo and this is Kimiko. Thank you for your help." Raimundo shuddered a bit in his sentence.

"Any time for you" She winks "I am Katra, and you two look like xiaolin warriors." They nod as Dojo come out of Raimundo's shirt. "Katra, Is that really you?" Dojo asks as Katra smiles. "Dojo it has been a long time my dragon friend."

"Raimundo, Kimiko this is Katra. She is the very first person who mastered to be a xiaolin dragon the fastest at the temple." Dojo explained "It only took me a year and a half." Katra stated putting a shock on Rai and Kim.

"Wow, that quick?" Kimiko said with Katra and Dojo nodding. "Katra is really famous, mastering fighting styles left and right. If memory serves me right you took up to learn about herbs and potions?" Dojo asks with Katra answering yes.

"Is it safe to come out now?" A voice is heard in the trees. "Yea you can come down you kit." Katra said as the girl being chased jumps down.

Like Katra this girl did not have shoes but has socks on. She wears a long short sleeve shirt that comes over her small blue jean shorts. Her shirt was plain white with a red fox in the middle. Her short brown hair looked a tad wild and her light blue eyes made her look innocent.

"This kits name is Mea, no Dojo I am not baby sitting her. I am taken care of her for good reason." Katra said to Dojo whose mouth was open to make a comment. "So what are you xiaolin warriors doing out here?"

"A shen gong wu called Guardian Angel Wings." Kimiko responded and with that said Katra walks over to a tree taking a huge green backpack. She takes the wu out of her bag "This is the wu you seek."

"Thank you" Rai said walking up to grab it, but before he could. "I am not giving it up with out a fight, or maybe a date Rai." Raimundo's face turns red with a random twitch from Kimiko.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic**

Nova, Katra, and Mea belong to me. If anyone would like to see pictures of them please ask I will give you links. Also if anyone thinks my work on this story is off I will get a bate reader to help me.


End file.
